The Jewel of a Pirate's Heart
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Emma is pregnant with Killian's child! Follow their ups and downs as Emma goes through her pregnancy for the second time, this time surrounded by loved ones…
1. Chapter 1

**The Jewel of a Pirate's Heart**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Emma is pregnant with Killian's child! Follow their ups and downs as Emma goes through her pregnancy for the second time, this time surrounded by loved ones…**

"Killian," Emma bit her lip nervously as she stood on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ with her husband, Killian Jones, AKA Captain Hook.

"What is it, love?" the dashing pirate asked her, concern dotting his face as she saw how nervous she was.

"Do you want to start up a family?" she asked him, smiling gently at him in an effort to calm him.

"Of course, love," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

"Because I have a surprise for you…" Emma's grey eyes twinkled as she reached into her pocket and came with a tiny box, which she handed over to him.

The feared pirate captain opened it with a befuddled look on his face.

Inside was a little shoe and a note.

"Daddy, I am only six weeks old, but I love hearing your voice- it makes me dance inside mommy…"

That was all that he read before seizing Emma and spinning her around, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Emma Swan, you had just made me the happiest man alive!" he chuckled before kissing her sweetly. She responded by pulling him in for a much longer kiss, giggling as he lightly bit her lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jewel of a Pirate's Heart**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Emma is pregnant with Killian's child! Follow their ups and downs as Emma goes through her pregnancy for the second time, this time surrounded by loved ones…**

Once the news hit Storybooke, everyone became sick with baby fever.

Snow and Charming were ecstatic to have gained another grandchild, Henry was pleased that he was going to an older brother (something that he had wanted to be for the longest time but was too shy to bring up the matter to his mother), and Granny couldn't break out her knitting needles fast enough to start making baby clothes.

"You will be one loved baby!" Killian told his wife's stomach one night when she was about two months along.

Emma giggled as she snuggled into Killian, her fingers on his stump of a hand.

"I like Grace for the baby's name," she randomly said, tracing patterns on her husband's arm.

"Grace." He tested the name on his lips. "I love it. And if it's a boy?"

"Liam," Emma answered, seeing the tears in her husband's eyes. "I just know that it's going to be a little girl," Emma continued with an ever growing smile. "Deep in my heart, I know." She smiled cryptically at Killian, which drove him crazy.

~xoXox~

The next morning, Emma and Killian both could be found at Granny's Diner, where they were eating breakfast and debating heavily it up about where they should have the baby's room- onboard the Jolly Roger or in a house when Henry found them.

"Mom, I had a dream last night," he told her as she was taking a bite of pancakes. She waved her hand to tell him to go on. "I think you're going to have twins."

Hook choked on his coffee, sputtering for a few seconds before clearing his airways.

Emma looked at her son as though he had suddenly sprouted a second head and was telling her that grass was purple and the sky was green.

"Come again?" Hook wheezed, not sure if he had heard his stepson the first time.

"I think mom's having twins," Henry repeated himself with a serious face. Hook turned white and toppled out of the booth in a faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jewel of a Pirate's Heart**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Emma is pregnant with Killian's child! Follow their ups and downs as Emma goes through her pregnancy for the second time, this time surrounded by loved ones…**

"Tell me again how this works," Hook muttered anxiously as Emma was laying down for an ultrasound.

Emma chuckled at her husband's worry as the doctor came in and began to set up. Within minutes, the wand was on her stomach and the pirate was staring at the screen in wonder as the doctor explained what all she was seeing about their healthy baby.

"It looks like it's going to be a…" the woman trailed off with a frown before her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Emma asked, worried.

The doctor took a deep breath before exhaling.

"This here, is your son," the doctor said, pointing at the screen. Hook and Emma both shared looks of identical joy. "And this is your daughter, right over here."

Hook's face went white before he crashed onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Killian!" Emma gave out a little shriek as the doctor quickly inspected the passed out pirate. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but I do suppose you can always use this against him for getting you pregnant with twins," the doctor stated with a smile. "The excitement must've been too much for him- what happened is that his blood pressure had a surprise spike and that in turn limited the oxygen to his brain, causing him to faint. He should be coming to in a few seconds."

True to her words, Hook's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later.

"Emma love, what happened?" he groaned. "I thought I dreamed that the doctor told us you were having…"

"Twins!" Emma reminded him.

"_**TWINS?**_" Hook squawked before falling back down again.

"You were right- I am going to have fun with this," Emma told the doctor with a playful smirk.

The doctor cleared her throat nervously.

"There is something I must inform you of," she said quietly, snapping the married couple's attention over to her.

"It looks like Emma is carrying Monoanmiotic twins, or Mono-Mono twins, as they are often called. It's rare, so I hadn't ever seen it before in my practice, but it's where the twins share an amniotic sac and a placenta, meaning that there is a chance you may have conjoined twins."

Emma's joyful look quickly turned to horror as the doctor explained further what that meant. Hook could only gather that it meant bad news.

"It's rare to have Mono-Mono twins about one in one hundred thousand, so in order to increase the chance of having both babies survive, you will need to have a C-section early, at about thirty three or thirty four weeks."

Hook's mind focused on the word _survive_.

"You mean, the babies may not live?" he asked in a broken voice.

"There is a high chance that they may strangle one or the other with their cords," the doctor said bluntly without sugarcoating anything.

Hook's face went deathly pale as he kissed his wife's palm.

"It looks like your boy was right about the twins," he whispered softly.


	4. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
